Extremely Rainy
by Alemizu
Summary: Contra todo pronóstico, Tsuna y sus guardianes consiguen volver del futuro, sin embargo, ya nada será igual para el joven Guardián del Sol: Ryohei Sasagawa. Una foto misteriosa venida del futuro que le hace cuestionarse muchas cosas sobre su futuro, que le obligará a elegir entre su deber como guardián y entre alguien muy especial para él.
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

Era un día soleado en Nanimori. Ryohei Sasagawa, quien se había levantado algo antes de lo normal para ir al instituto, tenía la intención de salir a correr por el barrio para empezar la sesión de entrenamiento del día. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente sin despertar a su hermana, Kyoko, e inició su calentamiento por un camino algo distinto.

Ryohei estaba muy contento ese día, demasiado contento, como si tuviera la impresión de que algo genial fuera a pasar. Dentro de tres días se organizaba el torneo municipal de boxeo, en el cual Ryohei participaba como representante de su instituto, por ello debía entrenar mucho más duro en aquellos días. Pensando todas estas cosas, no se dio cuenta que su trayecto se desvió más de lo que pretendía, y acabó chocándose contra un chico que pasaba por allí, el cual parecía distraído también. Ryohei se levantó rápidamente y ayudó al chico a levantarse también mientras se disculpaba. Ya conocía a aquel chico.

Ehh… ¿Takeshi Yamamoto? – Dijo Ryohei mientras el chico terminaba de levantarse.

Hola, Sasagawa, estaba muy distraído pensando en el partido de béisbol de ayer – Dijo Takeshi con su típico gesto de despreocupación y cogiendo el bate de béisbol y el guante que se le había caído a pocos centímetros.

Vaya, parece que los dos hoy estamos muy distraídos – Dijo Ryohei mientras se reía. Takeshi rió con él.

Eso creo, por cierto, ¿el torneo de boxeo es dentro de poco verdad? Te deseo mucha suerte, Sasagawa – Dijo Takeshi con gesto alegre y de ánimo.

Sí, gracias, Yamamoto… ¡¿te apetece entrenar un poco corriendo por el barrio conmigo AL EXTREMO? Aún queda bastante para que empiecen las clases! – gritó Ryohei con gran entusiasmo.

Suena genial, vale – Dijo Takeshi con una gran sonrisa.

Ambos empezaron a correr por el barrio mientras hablaban animadamente de sus respectivos entrenamientos. Aunque llevaran bastante tiempo siendo guardianes Vongola, apenas habían tenido tiempo para hablar a solas y tratarse más personalmente. No sólo como compañeros, sino como amigos. A los pocos minutos, ambos conectaron tan bien que dejaron de correr y se limitaron a andar tranquilamente mientras hablaban.

Sin darse cuenta, dejaron de hablar de deporte y empezaron a hablar de asuntos más personales.

Sasagawa, nunca te he preguntado esto, pero ¿cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz de la cabeza? – Preguntó Takeshi algo preocupado.

… fue por proteger a mi hermana, Kyoko – Recordó Ryohei.

¿Qué le pasó a Kyoko? – Insistió Takeshi.

Bueno… en la escuela primaria, habían unos chicos a los que yo no les agradaba mucho, utilizaron a Kyoko para atraerme a una trampa y empezaron a golpearme duramente, se me quedó esta cicatriz después de la pelea – Dijo Ryohei.

Protegiste a tu hermana tal y como lo hace un auténtico Guardián del Sol, ya veo por qué te eligieron como Guardián del Sol, realmente estás hecho para ello – Dijo Takeshi despreocupadamente mientras seguía sonriéndole a Ryohei.

¡Por supuestp, mi trabajo es protegeros a todos AL EXTREMO, y por supuesto a ti también si se diera el caso! – Volvió a gritar Ryohei con gran entusiasmo.

En ese instante, se dieron cuenta de que acaban de llegar al instituto, y faltaban quince minutos para que comenzaran las clases. Ambos se quedaron muy sorprendidos. Habían estado hablando durante casi media hora sin parar, iban a llegar tarde al instituto. No habían traído las mochilas ni se habían duchado antes de ponerse la ropa del instituto, por lo que salieron disparados hacia sus respectivas casas mientras se despedían.

Ryohei llegó a su casa bastante acalorado. Se encontró de golpe con su hermana Kyoko, quien lo observó detenidamente. Kyoko le dijo con enfado que fuera corriendo a vestirse y a ducharse para ir al instituto. Ryohei asintió rápidamente, entró en el baño, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha.

Yamamoto es un chico bastante más profundo al que imaginaba – Pensó Ryohei. – Aunque por fuera muestre esa fachada de despreocupación, en el fondo se preocupa mucho por sus amigos y por eso nos anima tanto a perseguir nuestros objetivos, es un tipo genial, espero poder hablar con él más a menudo…

De repente, se fijó en que se había quedado bastante rato pensando y se le había pasado el tiempo. Terminó de ducharse, se vistió con el uniforme del instituto y salió disparado con la mochila hacia allá. Al llegar a la puerta, vio como Takeshi entraba en el instituto… "¿cómo puede haber tardado tanto en llegar…? ¿… se habrá distraído mientras se duchaba también?".

Entró en su clase exhausto y su profesor de lingüística japonesa le regañó por su enorme retraso. Al igual con Takeshi, su profesora de matemáticas tampoco parecía nada contenta por tal retraso- A ambos se les encomendó ir al aula del comité disciplinario por la tarde, para el respectivo castigo.

¿Qué ha pasado, Yamamoto? ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde a clase? – Preguntó Tsuna con curiosidad por su amigo.

Ah, es que esta mañana me encontré con Sasagawa mientras entrenaba, y nos entretuvimos charlando – Se excusó Takeshi, como siempre, despreocupado.

Ah… - Dijo Tsuna.

Jé, el "Cabeza de Césped" siempre causando problemas – Criticó Gokudera.

No es culpa suya, Gokudera, simplemente ha sido un despiste – Le dijo Takeshi a Gokudera.

Al terminar las clases, Takeshi salió de su aula y se dirigió hacia la del comité disciplinario, donde seguramente les esperaría Hibari bastante enfadado por haber llegado tarde. Takeshi prefirió pensar que a lo mejor el castigo no sería tan duro.

Por el camino, se encontró con Ryohei, a quien también le habían enviado al aula del comité. No quisieron hablar mucho, simplemente se saludaron levemente y se posicionaron delante de la puerta del comité. La abrieron y se encontraron con Hibari. Estaba mirando por la ventana, observando a los alumnos que salían del edificio, atento a que no causaran ningún desperfecto.

Así que… - empezó a hablar Hibari sin observar a los dos chicos – Vosotros dos habéis sido los que han llegado extremadamente tarde, ¿no herbívoros? Os llamáis Ryohei Sasagawa y Takeshi Yamamoto ¿no?

¡Hibari, no hagas como si no nos conocieras de sobra! – Gritó Ryohei sin querer.

Claro error. Ryohei acababa de provocar a Hibari, lo cual no podía presagiar nada bueno. Hibari no tenía piedad. Se acercó lentamente hacia Ryohei, bastante serio, sin duda muy enfadado, y cuando estuvieron cara a cara le dijo.

Si has incumplido las reglas no tienes nombre para mi, herbívoro – dijo Hibari mientras le miraba con furia a sus ojos plateados - debéis limpiar la primera planta del instituto, ese será vuestro castigo. Y no os está permitido hablar.

Ryohei y Takeshi asintieron y fueron al cuarto de limpieza para recoger los utensilios necesarios para ponerse a arreglar el primer piso.

Lo siento, Yamamoto, no quería causarte problemas – Susurró Ryohei para que Hibari no le oyera.

No te preocupes, hablar con un buen amigo siempre merecerá la pena – Susurró Takeshi, apático.

Ryohei sonrió y empezó a barrer la primera planta junto a Takeshi sin dirigirse la palabra mientras Hibari los observaba atentamente. Una hora después, tras secarse la planta después de haberla fregado, Hibari les dio permiso para que se fueran, no sin antes darles el ultimátum de que los mordería hasta la muerte si volvían a llegar tarde a clase.

En cuanto salieron del edificio, Ryohei y Takeshi empezaron a hablar de nuevo, animadamente, como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo desde aquella mañana. Estaban muy a gusto hablando de todo, y se preguntaron cómo es que nunca antes habían mantenido una charla así.

Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca para desarrollar una gran amistad, Sasagawa – dijo alegremente Takeshi – Quiero decir… Ryohei.

Claro… ¿me acabas de llamar por mi primer nombre? – Le preguntó Ryohei a Takeshi.

Por supuesto, los buenos amigos deben llamarse por su nombre, ¿no crees? – dijo Takeshi alegremente.

¡Por supuesto, somos amigos AL EXTREMO, Takeshi! – dijo animadamente Ryohei.

Ambos rieron durante un buen rato hasta que se despidieron para dirigirse cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Kyoko, quien había estado esperando a Ryohei en la puerta de casa, empezó a regañar a Ryohei mientras éste se disculpaba como podía.

Deberías portarte mejor mientras papá y mamá no están – Replicó Kyoko – Y en vez de entrenar tanto también podrías ayudar algo en casa, hoy he invitado a Chrome a merendar, la pobre pasa demasiado tiempo sola.

Claro, claro, perdóname Kyoko, es que me entretuve hablando con Takeshi Yamamoto, nos hemos hecho amigos AL EXTREMO ¿sabes? –dijo Ryohei

Entiendo, me alegro que te hayas hecho tan amigo de Yamamoto – dijo Kyoko alegremente – no hagamos esperar más a Chrome, estamos haciendo un pastel entre las dos.

¿Otro pastel más…? – Pensó Ryohei.

Entraron en la cocina, donde Chorme saludó a Ryohei tímidamente, y Ryohei le devolvió el saludo bastante más animadamente. Al rato, Ryohei subió a su cuarto y se sentó mirando por la ventana de su cuarto hacia la casa de Takeshi. La verdad es que si que se llevaban genial, miró hacia la mesa de noche y recordó una foto que vio cuando fue al futuro. Siempre le pareció algo absurdamente imposible lo que vio en la foto. Pero… ¿y si al final…? No, absolutamente imposible, ellos dos sólo eran amigos, pensar en que empezaran a salir y a ser algo más era una cosa absurda, eran amigos, buenos amigos, nada más.

Tras pensar en todo ello, empezó a golpear su saco de boxeo para prepararse para el torneo. No quería seguir pensando en ello. No podía seguir pensando en ello. Haría el ridículo si le comentara lo que vio en el futuro, todo era más fácil como amigos. Treinta minutos después, Kyoko le llamó para que bajara a comerse el pastel con ellas, pero a él se le había quitado el hambre. Las dejó solas y se acostó en su cama intentando relajarse… pero por alguna razón, no podía.

Mientras tanto, Takeshi había llegado a su casa también, y le había explicado a su padre todo lo ocurrido. Al principio estaba algo enfadado cuando le contó que había llegado tarde a clase, pero se fue relajando conforme le contaba el resto de la historia. El padre de Takeshi miró fijamente a los ojos de su hijo, y tras un leve suspiro, le dijo a Takeshi se fuera a su cuarto mientras sonreía.

Takeshi se pasó varias horas tumbado en la cama, pensando en su recién fortalecida amistad con Ryohei, se sentía muy contento por tener un amigo tan apasionado por el deporte como él, por lo que decidió que mañana se desviaría un poco de su típico camino para ir al instituto. Sólo para hablar un rato con él. Sí, sería un buen plan.

A la mañana siguiente. Takeshi salió de su casa tras despedirse de su padre (quien seguía sonriendo levemente) y se dirigió hacia la casa de los Sasagawa, donde justo se encontró con el propio Ryohei saliendo de ella.

¡Ryohei, buenos días! – Saludó alegremente Takeshi.

¡Buenos días AL EXTREMO, Takeshi! – Gritó Ryohei, muy contento al verle - ¿Qué tal el día?

Jaja, bueno, poca cosa ha pasado desde que me desperté – Dijo Takeshi sin darle importancia a la pregunta estúpida de Ryohei.

Ya, cierto jeje – Dijo Ryohei.

Anduvieron juntos hasta el instituto. Hablando alegremente de todo aquello que pasara por sus mentes. Hasta que por el camino se encontraron con Reborn, Tsuna y Gokudera e hicieron que su charla no fuera tan personal y se enfocara más en los asuntos de la mafia Vongola. Llegaron al instituto, donde Ryohei se despidió de Takeshi y los demás y se fue a su clase. Takeshi dejó la mochila en su pupitre y fue al de Tsuna junto con Gokudera.

Desde el incidente ayer parece que el hermano de Kyoko y tú os lleváis genial – dijo Tsuna – Me alegro que os llevéis así de bien.

Ambos son unos idiotas del deporte – Replicó Gokudera – Demasiado raro que no se llevaran tan bien desde antes.

Ya, cierto… - dijo Tsuna – Mientras no se sigan metiendo en problemas está bien, Gokudera.

Ya ya, no me meteré en más problemas, no hay de qué preocuparse chicos – dijo Takeshi avergonzado.

Durante el resto del día hasta bien tarde, y también a lo largo del día siguiente, Ryohei empezó a entrenar seriamente en el gimnasio del instituto para prepararse para el torneo municipal de boxeo. Llevaba meses entrenando, no podía perder ese campeonato. Varias horas de entrenamiento después, se duchó y salió hacia el patio del instituto, donde oyó golpes en el campo de al lado. El campo de béisbol.

Si dudarlo un momento, fue hacia allá para saludar a Takeshi. Aquella mañana no había podido hablar con él, y por alguna razón tenía muchas ganas de ello, pero se llevó una decepción al ver que no era él. Eran chicos del club de béisbol. Así que se dio la vuelta para volverse a su casa. Anduvo solitariamente pensando en cómo finiquitar su entrenamiento en casa, el saco de boxeo ya le aburría.

Sin darse cuenta, en vez de llegar a su casa, acabó delante de los Yamamoto, "¿Cómo he…?" pensó Ryohei. Dio media vuelta para volverse a su casa, pero en ese instante, el padre de Takeshi abrió la puerta de la casa y le dijo a Ryohei que podía quedarse a cenar si quería. Ryohei se quedó algo confuso por ello, pero dio las gracias y entró.

Me ha dicho Takeshi que mañana es el día del campeonato de boxeo y que participarás como representante de vuestro instituto – dijo el padre de Takeshi mientras le hacía pasar a su casa con una sonrisa que a Ryohei le recordaba a la de Takeshi – Espero que ganes, tu familia estará orgullosa de ti, y por supuesto tus amigos y Takeshi también.

Gracias, señor Yamamoto – dijo Ryohei.

Ryohei fue hacia la habitación de Takeshi, quien se mostró muy contento de verle. Ryohei empezó a hablar de su típica estrategia de combate, mientras Takeshi le escuchaba atentamente, ambos estaban muy a gusto. En ese momento, el padre de Takeshi entró en la habitación y le dijo a los chicos que el sushi ya estaba listo para cenar.

¿Te sientes preparado, Sasagawa? – dijo el padre de Takeshi – La competencia será dura.

¡Claro que sí, estoy listo AL EXTREMO! – Gritó Ryohei con gran entusiasmo.

Eres un chico muy intenso, Ryohei Sasagawa – dijo el padre de Takeshi – Serás una dura competencia para tus oponentes, seguro que te irá genial.

Ryohei dio las gracias por la comida, y salió de la casa de los Yamamoto acompañado de Takeshi, el cual le dio ánimos al propio Ryohei y prometió que iría a verlo luchar junto al resto de sus amigos. En ese momento, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero acabaron abrazados, se despegaron lentamente algo avergonzados y se despidieron.

"¿Qué había pasado?" Se preguntaba constantemente Ryohei. Serían los nervios por lo cerca que estaba el campeonato, y decidió prepararse emocionalmente para ello, pero por algún motivo, algo, o alguien estaba continuamente en su cabeza. Había vuelto a pensar en la persona que estaba a su lado en la foto del futuro. Se ruborizó. Aún no le había comentado nada de ello. Pero era una absoluta tontería, algo así no podía pasar. Tras eso, se centró definitivamente en mentalizarse para el campeonato sin volver a pensar en la foto del futuro, excepto aquella noche, en la que soñó incluso con ello.

A la mañana siguiente, Ryohei se levantó bastante cansado, por lo que tomó un desayuno energético, preparó el equipo de boxeo y fue hacia la parada del autobús que le llevaría al campeonato, donde se encontró con sus amigos, quienes lo animaron y aseguraron su implacable victoria, incluso hicieron el típico coro para animarlo. En cuanto oyó su nombre para el primer combate, se dirigió hacia el cuadrilátero, pero en ese momento, una mano le detuvo. La mano de Takeshi Yamamoto.

Tú puedes… Ryohei… te estaré animando "al extremo"… – dijo Takeshi imitando la frase de Ryohei.

Gracias… Takeshi… - dijo Ryohei mientras se daba la vuelta.

En ese momento, los ojos pardos de Takeshi se encontraron con los plateados de Ryohei, hicieron ademan de un movimiento de abrazo, pero ambos se cortaron un poco, y Ryohei se dirigió definitivamente hacia el cuadrilátero mientras se despedía de Takeshi, quien le devolvía la despedida levantando levemente la mano con una leve y algo triste, sonrisa.

Ryohei ya no era el mismo, no estaba bien, no estaba listo para el combate.


	2. Chapter 2: Desire

El torneo había acabado hace una semana. Ryohei Sasagawa se encontraba en su casa. Pensativo. Acostado en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, había perdido en la primera ronda de combates, un resultado muy penoso y patético pensaba. Durante toda la semana, amigos suyos habían intentado hablar con él, pero no les abría la puerta, y hacia un caso omiso a Kyoko.

Con el paso de los días, el único que seguía insistiendo en hablar con él era Takeshi Yamamoto, quien estaba aún bastante preocupado por su gran amigo. Siguió insistiendo en hablar con él a solas, hasta que al final lo consiguió. Ryohei se esperaba las típicas palabras de ánimo. Takeshi entró en su cuarto, y aquellos ojos pardos y alegres volvieron a encontrarse con los ahora desanimados ojos plateados.

Takeshi… verás… - empezó a decir Ryohei.

Pero no le dio tiempo a acabar. Takeshi se lanzó hacia él y le abrazó fuertemente. Ryohei se sonrojó. No esperaba esa reacción por parte de Takeshi. Intentó apartarlo, pero no podía. Lo intentaba pero no podía. Le gustaba esa sensación. La sensación de ser abrazado por alguien que le importaba, por lo que sin poder evitarlo, él también le abrazó.

Takeshi tampoco esperaba aquella respuesta por parte de Ryohei. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo y el roce de su pelo blanco y pinchudo. Sus brazos eran fuertes y protectores, pero en ese momento, notaba una fuerte inseguridad en ellos. Algo bastante fuera de lo normal, por lo que sin darse cuenta, el abrazo se prolongó más de lo previsto. Ryohei notaba el corazón de Takeshi latir a la vez que el suyo, era una sensación placentera…

Takeshi empezaba a sentirse muy nervioso, no quería separarse de Ryohei, su presencia era muy especial para él, no sabía desde cuando se había convertido en algo tan valioso para él. Tal vez fuera hace pocos segundos, pero para él, separarse de Ryohei podría significar no volver a sentirle jamás. Él no quería eso. No sabía la razón. Pero quería estar con él… el mayor tiempo posible.

En ese momento, sintió una leve caricia en el pelo. Ryohei estaba acariciando su fuliginoso pelo con dulzura. Empezó a sonrojarse. Ryohei se separó un poco de Takeshi y volvió a mirar aquellos ojos pardos llenos de confusión, bajó la vista un poco y vio una boca nerviosa, pero que mostraba una leve sonrisa en las comisuras. Takeshi miró aquellos ojos plateados. Le encantaban aquellos ojos, resplandecientes como la Luna, y ahora vivos como el Sol. No podían dejar de mirarse los ojos, era una sensación muy placentera. En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Hermano. Yamamoto… - dijo la voz de Kyoko al otro lado de la puerta – Reborn al teléfono desde la casa de Tsu, dice que necesita hablar contigo.

Ryohei se separó definitivamente de Takeshi. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Kyoko. Kyoko miró la cara de Ryohei, extremadamente sudorosa, nada fuera de lo normal, excepto por los ojos. Estaban muy agitados, pero brillaban más que nunca, al igual que su boca, sonreía como nunca lo había hecho desde hace varios días. Kyoko no se preguntó el porqué, seguramente Takeshi le había animado como mejor había podido. Saludó alegremente a Takeshi desde la puerta, quien le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa alegre y nerviosa. Tras ello, Kyoko acompañó a Ryohei hasta el teléfono.

Está bien, Reborn. Yamamoto está conmigo, iremos inmediatamente. – Ryohei colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Takeshi – Sawada y Reborn nos necesitan, vamos a su casa.

Vale, vamos Ryohei – dijo Takeshi.

Kyoko, quédate aquí ¿vale? – dijo seriamente Ryohei mientras apoyaba sus manos en los hombros de Kyoko – No salgas de casa sin que sea necesario.

Kyoko asintió con la cabeza extrañada, Ryohei y Takeshi se pusieron los trajes de la mafia Vongola y salieron de casa en dirección a la de Tsuna mientras Kyoko los observaba nerviosa. Takeshi corrió junto a Ryohei hacia la casa de Tsuna, se fijó en su traje, la verdad es que le quedaba bastante bien, le gustaba mucho… se enrojeció un poco por lo que acababa de pensar hasta que se pararon frente a la casa del Décimo.

Llegáis a tiempo, Yamamoto, Ryohei, subid a la habitación – dijo el pequeño Reborn.

¡Ah! Hola Yamamoto. Hola Sasagawa– dijo la madre de Tsuna, ajena a todo como de costumbre - ¿Venís a jugar con Tsuna? Justamente acaban de venir muchos otros más y llevaban traje como vosotros…

Eh… claro, vamos a jugar a un escondite a gran por toda la ciudad. – dijo Ryohei dando como de costumbre, una excusa penosa – Y los trajes son para… ¡darle clase al juego! ya no somos niños, si vamos a jugar, que sea como adultos maduros.

Oh, claro que sí, por supuesto – dijo la madre de Tsuna, tragándose la mala excusa.

Reborn, Ryohei y Takeshi subieron a la habitación de Tsuna, quien los estaba esperando junto a Gokudera, Lambo (quien estaba dormido en la cama de Tsuna), Chrome y sorprendentemente; Hibari. Ryohei y Takeshi se sentaron junto a Tsuna y escucharon lo que iba a decir Reborn.

Bien, debo comunicaros una cosa, tras nuestro incidente en el futuro… -dijo Reborn dando datos sobre una nueva misión – … y debemos desplazarnos a la sede de la Familia Vongola Japonesa, en Tokio. Informar todo dato posible sobre Byakuran y Millefiore es esencial para no repetir la tragedia.

¿Tokio? – dijo Tsuna impresionado - ¿pero cómo? quiero decir, ¿cómo quieres que vayamos hasta Tokio?

En autobús, por supuesto, _DameTsuna_ – replicó Reborn como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Tras ello, una breve charla más, y una merienda deliciosa por parte de la madre de Tsuna, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Sin embargo, Ryohei se desvió un poco del camino para hablar con Takeshi. Sin que el mismo Takeshi se diera cuenta, o al menos eso pretendía, porque el chico no tardó en darse cuenta. En medio de la calle, y con la puesta de sol delante de él, se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar a Ryohei de frente. Sin remediarlo, le miró a los ojos de nuevo, creía que podría perderse en ellos, pero intentó centrarse en lo que iba a decir.

R-Ryohei… es tarde, y deberías irte a casa a dormir – dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa nerviosa – Reborn dijo que mañana mismo haríamos el viaje y que nuestras familias estarían perfectamente al tanto, lo mejor es que descanses…

¡Dormir AL EXTREMO claro! – gritó Ryohei de improviso - ¡Sólo quería darte las gracias AL EXTREMO por haberme animado hoy, nada más!

¡Ah vale, no tiene importancia, para eso están los amigos! – dijo Takeshi mientras se reía.

Ryohei se rio con él y se despidieron casa uno hacia sus respectivas casas. Ryohei estaba algo nervioso. No era eso lo que quería decirle en realidad, aunque tampoco sabía exactamente qué quería decirle. Estaba bastante confuso. Takeshi era alguien muy especial para él, siempre le gustaba estar con él y hablar con él, aunque fueran unos simples minutos.

Recordó de nuevo la foto del futuro. Se imaginó tal posibilidad de estar juntos en un futuro y se sonrojó bastante. Gritó en medio de la calle y salió corriendo rápidamente a su casa muerto de la vergüenza pensando en esa persona que estaba al lado suya en la foto… tal vez… esa persona le gustara de verdad. Menudo pavor daría el simple hecho de quedar en un lugar y contarle sus sentimientos, eso era algo inverosímil AL EXTREMO, era más fácil gritar por la calle mientras corría a su casa y sin querer, se chocaba contra la puerta.

Mientras tanto, Takeshi caminaba a su casa oyendo los gritos de Ryohei. Menudo chico estaba hecho, es un tipo genial, tan adorablemente idiota él… Takeshi se puso nervioso al pensar en ello. El simple hecho de pensar en Ryohei hacía que se le acelerara el corazón y tuviera muchas ganas de… ¿ir al baño? Era una sensación bastante rara, pero en cierta manera, le gustaba esa sensación. Miró al cielo del crepúsculo sonriente y se imaginó la risa que le entraría a Ryohei si le dijera aquello.

Takeshi no pudo dormir en toda la noche, pensaba una y otra vez en aquel abrazo de Ryohei. Jamás había sentido un abrazo tan cálido y protector. Como si todo estuviera bien entre aquellos brazos. Como si todo diera igual excepto el platino de sus ojos. Como si nada le importara más que verle sonreír y acariciar su linda y puntiaguda cabellera nevada. Mañana le volvería a ver en el autobús, será genial estar los dos juntos hablando de tantas cosas sin tener prisas por llegar a cualquier lado, estaba deseando que llegase el mañana.

A la ansiada mañana siguiente. Ryohei llegó antes que nadie a la parada, ya con el traje de la mafia puesto, estaba muy nervioso, dando vueltas de un lado para otro esperando a que llegasen sus amigos. Varios minutos después, llegaron Tsuna y Reborn acompañados de Gokudera, Takeshi y Lambo, todos con los trajes puestos. Ryohei se fijó en Takeshi, le encantaba como le quedaba el traje. Tragó saliva y les saludó a gritos como de costumbre.

Deberías gritar menos, Ryohei, es muy temprano – dijo Reborn – Además, se te nota a la legua ¿sabes?

E-eh ¿qué has querido decir? – dijo Ryohei muy nervioso.

Sin embargo, Reborn hizo caso omiso de él mientras Ryohei intentaba sacarle lo que se le pasaba de la cabeza en ese momento, mientras Takeshi se reía. Al final, llegaron Chrome y Hibari. Subieron todos al autobús. Ryohei y Takeshi se subieron rápidamente y se sentaron juntos, al parecer "sin querer" o eso les dijeron a los demás. Takeshi estaba algo nervioso, y cada vez que Ryohei le intentaba mirar con una cara falsamente seria, Takeshi se sonrojaba e intentaba mirar por la ventana.

Takeshi quería sentarse a su lado para hablar de todo, como de costumbre. Sin embargo, ese día era distinto, intentaba iniciar una conversación pero no le salían las palabras. Mientras tanto, Ryohei intentaba torpemente iniciar la conversación también. Pero en cuanto lo intentó, de los nervios eructó y Takeshi empezó a reírse mientras Ryohei intentaba taparse la boca más nervioso aún.

Al llegar a la sede de Vongola, se bajaron del autobús hablando tranquilamente. Todos excepto Ryohei y Takeshi, quienes estaban muy distraídos.

Yamamoto. Ryohei. Si no os bajáis os dejaremos ahí y acabaréis en un destino incierto – amenazó Reborn mirándolos desde la puerta del autobús disimuladamente.

No sería tan mala idea. Ryohei salió del autobús aún avergonzado por el eructo. Mientras Takeshi intentaba no darse cuenta de nada. Se dirigieron al edificio mientras Reborn les perseguía sonriente. Tras una lujosa cena, Takeshi no pudo aguantar más el ambiente cargado de tantos miembros de la mafia, y salió a dar una vuelta al paseo marítimo que se encontraba a pocos metros del edificio.

Ryohei observó cómo salía del edificio, y quiso seguirlo, pero entonces empezó a sudar de nuevo, no podía mover los pies, estaba inmóvil, deseaba salir corriendo tras él, pero… ¿tenía miedo? No podía ser posible, ¿qué estaba pasando? En ese momento, Reborn se le subió al hombro, y empezó a hablarle.

Corre, ve tras Yamamoto – le dijo Reborn al oído.

¿Q-qué dices? – dijo Ryohei nervioso - ¿por qué tendría que hacer eso?

Un hombre es fiel a sus sentimientos, Ryohei. – dijo Reborn – Si no lo haces ahora, podrías arrepentirte más adelante.

N-no digas tonterías… - dijo Ryohei.

Pero en ese momento, recuperó la movilidad de las piernas. Salió corriendo, como nunca lo había hecho, mientras el sonriente Reborn daba su trabajo de esa noche por concluido. Ryohei pisó el asfalto de la acera, y se dirigió al paseo marítimo, donde oyó las lejanas olas del mar y el dulce viento acariciándole las orejas. La luna estaba muy bella aquella noche, y también algo más grande y plateada de lo normal, asomando su cabeza en el mar, Ryohei se sintió conmovido.

Takeshi miraba el mar. Bastante nervioso. Pensaba en muchas cosas, pensaba en Ryohei, en sus ojos dulces y enyesados, en su sonrisa energética y en su níveo pelo… se giró hacia la derecha, y allí le vio. El hombre que rondaba sus pensamientos constantemente. Ryohei corrió hacia él, y le puso las manos sobre los hombros. Estaba bastante nervioso.

T-Takeshi… hay algo… que debo confesarte… – dijo jadeando y sudando.

Adelante, soy todo oídos – dijo Takeshi sonriendo.

Y-yo… yo… - tartamudeó Ryohei.

Era superior a él, no podía decirlo, era confesar demasiado. Sólo podía hacer una cosa, que en realidad deseaba hacer. No podía aguantarlo más. Se acercó a la cara de Takeshi y observó sus ojos pardos y alegres. Para él mirarlos era un nuevo mundo, un lugar increíble al que quería pertenecer. Acercó los labios y sintió los labios de Takeshi postrándose sobre los suyos.

Takeshi enrojeció al instante, no podía moverse, era una fuerza increíble que le mantenía pegado a Ryohei. Levantó los brazos y abrazó a Ryohei mientras se besaban apasionadamente delante de la luz de la luna saliente.


	3. Chapter 3: The Climaxxx

Al rato se despegaron sus labios. El tiempo había sido bastante relativo durante el beso. Podrían haber pasado siglos sin que se dieran cuenta. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y comprendieron todo. Se volvieron a abrazar y a acariciar, no querían que aquella noche se acabara. Se dieron la mano y caminaron por el paseo marítimo, ya mucho más relajados. La verdad es que aunque se oyeran hablar entre ellos, en cierto modo, no se oían el uno al otro, estaban perdidos en la dulzura del otro sin poder remediarlo.

Se soltaron las manos y fueron al edificio, donde Ryohei le propuso a Takeshi hablar a solas en su habitación. Él asintió alegremente, perdido en a hermosura de sus ojos, y subieron por las escaleras hasta la habitación. Se sentaron sobre la cama y siguieron hablando sin parar, riendo y diciendo bromas constantemente. Estaban enloquecidos por la sonrisa del otro. En un determinado momento, Ryohei puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Takeshi.

Takeshi… tu sonrisa me deja cautivado, no podría pasar esta noche sin ti… -dijo Ryohei mientras se acercaba dulcemente a Takeshi.

¿Q-qué quieres dec…? – empezó Takeshi, pero no pudo acabar.

Ryohei agarró de la corbata a Takeshi y empezó a besarle de nuevo, más apasionadamente que antes. Takeshi estaba muy enrojecido por ello y empezaba a ponerse nervioso mientras la mano de Ryohei empezaba a deslizarse bajo su chaqueta. En un principio, Takeshi intentó pararlo, pero no podía, era demasiado para él, quería tener a Ryohei tan cerca de él como fuera posible. No podía separarse de él.

Ryohei empezó a quitarle la chaqueta a Takeshi, quien no pensaba más que en sentir la dulce fragancia de Ryohei y en sus sabrosos labios. Sentía como se quitaban la camisa y la corbata con pasión y empezaban a sentir el pecho del otro con emoción. La correa de los pantalones se desvaneció por arte de magia y sintió como la potente mano de Ryohei se deslizaba bajo sus pantalones para bajárselos dulcemente mientras seguía besándole.

Takeshi abrió los ojos y observó al desnudo Ryohei. Era una imagen exquisita, quería sentir cada parte de su cuerpo junto a él. Por lo que se deshizo de su ropa interior y empezó a sentir como sus miembros se frotaban entre ellos con pasión, al igual que los labios de ambos. Era una sensación muy placentera. No podía parar. Estaba fuera de sí del gozo. Sólo podía sonreír al ver los vivos ojos de Ryohei mirando fijamente los suyos.

Ryohei estaba muy excitado. No podía dejar de besar a Takeshi. No podía parar de rozar sus caderas con las de Takeshi, le encantaba sentí su cuerpo. Necesitaba empezar a explorarlo. Bajó la cabeza y empezó a lamerle el cuello mientras Takeshi profería débiles gemidos que a Ryohei le ponían más cachondo. Siguió bajando hasta su torso y empezó a lamerle el pezón derecho mientras Takeshi se excitaba aún más.

Takeshi empezó a acariciarle aquel pelo de escarcha que tanto le gustaba. Tan fiero por fuera pero tan adorable en el fondo… Takeshi lo notó. Notó como una sensación placentera le recorría todo el cuerpo hasta su pene. Ryohei subió hasta la cabeza de Takeshi y volvió a besarle desenfrenadamente. El también sentía esa sensación, ya no podía parar.

Ryohei empezó a frotar más y más su pene contra el de Takeshi. Necesitaba sentir como Takeshi liberaba su energía junto a él. Necesitaba ver como disfrutaba al tenerlo a su lado. Takeshi empezó a gemir aún más y más, aquella sensación sobrepasaba cualquier límite de lo inimaginable, quería sentir como sus feroces espadas hacían que saltaran chispas. Agarró del pelo a Ryohei y ambos empezaron a gemir como nunca lo habían hecho hasta que llegaron a la meseta del placer.

Takeshi notó como algo caliente y pegajoso se le deslizaba por las ingles, algo bastante agradable a su parecer. Volvió a besar a Ryohei quien agotado por las emociones, se había desmayado sobre él. Takeshi sonrió y empezó a acariciarle el pelo nuevamente mientras envolvía su musculoso cuerpo con sus manos y le dio calor durante toda la noche hasta quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se levantaron bastante cortados. Se lavaron sin apenas mirarse de los nervios. Se pusieron ropa normal y llevaron los trajes para que los lavaran y dejaran como nuevos. Ambos bajaron las escaleras totalmente enrojecidos y sin poder hablar. Tras desayunar, dedicaron los siguientes días a seguir con las indicaciones que Reborn les daba, lo cual apenas les permitía un momento a solas.

No volvieron a dormir juntos. Estaban aún muy nerviosos por lo ocurrido la otra noche, pero no dejaban de pensar constantemente en ello, deseaban volver a reencontrarse y hablar relajadamente de ello, aunque la oportunidad no se produciría hasta la vuelta a Nanimori. Se bajaron del autobús junto a los demás y se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Sin embargo, Ryohei no podía, necesitaba ir a casa de Takeshi ya mismo. Llegó a su casa y llamó a la puerta. Salió su padre, quien no se esperaba la llegada de Ryohei. Al menos no tan pronto.

¿Sasagawa, estás bien, te veo muy nervioso? ¿pasó algo malo? – dijo el padre de Takeshi.

E-eh, no, no, no es eso… – dijo Ryohei mientras se tranquilizaba – ¿está Takeshi? Necesito hablar con él.

No, aún no llegó, me dijeron que estaría un tiempo fuera, estará al llegar – dijo el padre – ¿quieres esperarlo aquí?

No, muchas gracias, debo… - empezó Ryohei mientras empezaba a irse en dirección a su casa.

Sé todo lo que ha pasado entre Takeshi y tú – Lo interrumpió el padre de Takeshi.

Ryohei palideció, empezó a sudar como nunca, se puso a andar más rápido para no hoy lo que el padre de Takeshi fuera a decirle, pero él le alcanzó y le paró poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

Tú estás… estás enamorado de mi hijo – dijo el padre tranquilamente.

Ryohei se paró en seco. Miró al suelo. Callado. Sin poder articular palabra. Una lágrima le salió por la comisura del ojo.

No puedo… – empezó Ryohei – esto no puede estar pasando, yo no puedo estar con él…

¿Por qué no? - dijo el padre de Takeshi – A nadie le tiene que importar que seáis dos chicos…

¡No me refiero a eso! – gritó Ryohei - … quiero decir… lo siento… debo irme, no le cuente a Takeshi que he venido…

Ryohei se fue corriendo, sin escuchar al padre de Takeshi. Él quería estar siempre junto a Takeshi, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Si empezaran a estar juntos, serían un peligro emocional en el campo de batalla, no podría permitir que Takeshi sufriera daños por su culpa. El Sol protege siempre resplandece en el cielo protegiéndolos a todos con su poder. Debía renunciar a ello… por el bien de la familia… Ryohei llegó a su casa.

Nada más entrar en su cuarto, vio a Takeshi allí, bastante nervioso y colorado, abrazó a Ryohei, quien aceptó el abrazo conteniendo las lágrimas.

¿Cómo has entrado…? – dijo débilmente Ryohei.

Tu hermana Kyoko estaba aquí antes. – aclaró Takeshi - Me dejó entrar a esperarte mientras ella se iba de compras con Chrome Dokuro… te veo mal, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Ryohei le confesó toda la cruda verdad. Takeshi no pudo soportarlo. Se fue hacia la pared y empezó a sollozar débilmente, a Ryohei se le cayó el alma a los pies con ello. Corrió hacia él, y le abrazó. Takeshi se giró, y Ryohei le besó.

Takeshi… - susurró Ryohei - Aunque no podamos estar juntos… me gustaría… poder sentirte por última vez…

Takeshi sonrió un poco, y empezó a acariciar el pelo de Ryohei mientras soltó una débil carcajada.

Hoy… yo, Ryohei Sasagawa, haré de ti un hombre… Takeshi Yamamoto – dijo Ryohei sonriendo picaronamente.

Takeshi se sonrojó, rodeó a Ryohei, quien le agarró por los brazos y le empujó hasta la cama. Takeshi estaba perdidamente enamorado, sólo podía esperar a que Ryohei poseyera su cuerpo para siempre. Le quitó la ropa a Ryohei mientras empezaba a besarlo como nunca lo había hecho. Ryohei empezó a quitarle la ropa, poseído por la pasión, le tiró sobre la cama y dirigió la boca a su pene, empezando la felación. Takeshi estaba muy excitado, sentía como sus labios subían y bajaban por su pene con dulzura mientras Ryohei acariciaba sus caderas.

Takeshi retrocedió hasta la esquina de la habitación y se sentó sobre la almohada, sintiendo como Ryohei se acercaba a él y deslizaba sus manos por su pene. Acariciándolo suavemente. Una de las manos, se deslizó hacia abajo, y Takeshi empezó a sentir como un dedo empezaba a penetrar en su interior. No podía creer que Ryohei fuera capaz de algo tan depravado, pero le gustaba. Estaba asombrado y algo asustado. Pero para él era imposible pedirle que parara.

Sintió cómo aquel dedo le acariciaba por dentro, Takeshi se excitaba cada vez más y más. Era poseído por la blanca sonrisa de Ryohei, quien estaba fuera de sí del gozo. Ryohei sacó el dedo, y sin más dilación, empezó a deslizar su pene por el agujero hasta sentir como las débiles paredes acariciaban su miembro, produciéndole un placer jamás sentido.

Takeshi sintió como poco a poco era penetrado por Ryohei, y empezó a gemir. Oyó muy a lo lejos la voz de Ryohei, que decía que le encantaban sus gemidos, pero él ya estaba alzado en otro mundo distinto. Un mundo carnal que el que sólo pensaba en el cuerpo de Ryohei sudoroso y perfecto.

Ryohei se sintió dentro de Takeshi. Era una sensación indescriptible, empezó a deslizar su miembro lentamente dentro de Takeshi, totalmente excitado, deseando que aquello jamás acabara. Se inclinó sobre Takeshi, ya con los ojos cerrados y con las mejillas sonrojadas, esperando sentir aún más el cuerpo de Ryohei. Ryohei siguió besando sus lindos labios salvajemente.

Las manos de Ryohei bajaron por la espalda de Takeshi, y empezó a acariciar sus nalgas. Eran hermosas como el culo de un bebé. Le encantaba sentirlas en sus ingles, no paraba de frotar su escroto sobre ellas. Takeshi rodeó el musculoso cuello de Ryohei con sus brazos mientras Ryohei empezarla a lamerle el cuello apasionadamente. Sentía como era conectado con Ryohei de una forma tan mágica.

Ryohei empezó a cambiar el ritmo, se volvió más salvaje, y empezó a proferir débiles gritos de éxtasis. Bajó su mano derecha hacia el pene de Takeshi, y empezó a masturbarlo fieramente mientras con la mano izquierda masturbaba el pezón izquierdo y lamía el derecho, Takeshi estaba agonizante de amor y pasión, era una sensación sin igual. Sentir a Ryohei dentro de él le confería una protección que no hubiera imaginado nunca, la total protección del Guardián del Sol.

El chico moreno no podía aguantar más. Aquella poderosa mano le producía estímulos inigualables. La portentosa energía recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo por segunda vez y se concentró salvajemente en su pene, el cual, como si fuera a reventar de un momento a otro, le proporcionó la más maravillosa sensación de éxtasis de su vida, y notó como su semen era derramado sobre la cálida mano de Ryohei mientras profería un fuerte gemido.

Ryohei estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, el orgasmo de Takeshi había hecho que aquellas débiles paredes acariciaran y presionaran su miembro de una forma estratosférica. Sintió aquella energía recorrer cada uno de sus fornidos y entrenados músculos hasta el pene, y sin más dilación, derramó la leche divina dentro de Takeshi.

Ryohei sacó su empapado miembro y lo puso sobre el de Takeshi, estaban muy cansados. Ryohei miró a los ojos a Takeshi, cosa que no había hecho en días… habían cambiado, estaban más brillantes y alegres que nunca, cosa que empujó a Ryohei a volver a besar a Takeshi apasionadamente de nuevo… un tiempo después…

¿Seguro que no te dejas nada… Takeshi…? – dio Ryohei ya vestido.

Está bien, Ryohei – dijo Takeshi sonriendo – me has hecho esa pregunta cinco veces, debo irme ya…

Está bien… - dijo Ryohei desistiendo.

Tranquilo, Ryohei… - dijo Takeshi con esperanza – llegará un día, en el que podamos estar juntos…

Lo sé… tendré una foto de ello… - dijo Ryohei misteriosamente – una foto en la que salimos los dos sonrientes, juntos y felices.

¿En serio? Jaja – dijo Takeshi alegre y con su típica risa despreocupada – cuídate, nos veremos, mi querido amigo "soleado"… te quiero…

Yo también te quiero… - dijo Ryohei algo apenado por la despedida – Takeshi… sé feliz.

Tras ello, Takeshi abrió la puerta de la casa y se fue despidiéndose de Ryohei con la mano, quien le devolvió el saludo vagamente. Cerró la puerta y se sentó tras ella con la cabeza gacha entre las piernas, soltó su segunda lágrima, pero inmediatamente se la secó, se levantó enérgicamente y dijo:

¡BUENO, ES HORA DE SEGUIR ENTRENANDO AL EXTREMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – gritó Ryohei mientras subía corriendo a su cuarto a coger el equipo de boxeo.

**FIN**


End file.
